Kiefer Sutherland
:"This has been the role of a lifetime, and I will never be able to fully express my appreciation to everyone who made it possible, but when all is said and done, it is the loyal worldwide fan base that made it possible for me to have the experience of playing the role of Jack Bauer, and for that I am eternally grateful." ::— Kiefer Sutherland on the end to 24 Kiefer William Frederick Dempsey George Rufus Sutherland plays Jack Bauer, 24's main protagonist, and voiced the same character in 24: The Game, 24: Day Zero and 24: DVD Board Game. In 2002 he won a Golden Globe award for best actor for the role. He also served as Producer (2002-2003), Co-Executive Producer (2003-2006) and Executive Producer (2006-present) of the series. Sutherland was nominated for an Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series Emmy Award four times before finally winning one in 2006 for Season 5 of 24. After the original broadcast of the November 25, 2003 episode of 24, Sutherland broke character to address the issue of gun safety, giving a promotion for an organization called Americans for Gun Safety Foundation. Sutherland broke character again on 24 during the original broadcast of the February 7, 2005 episode for a PSA addressing Arab Americans portrayed on the show. He said that Arab-Americans are united with other Americans in their stand against terrorists. This PSA was in response to a complaint and possible lawsuit by an Arab-American group. Kiefer Sutherland's height is 5'9 1/2 (177cm). Biography Kiefer and his twin sister Rachel were born in London, United Kingdom to actors Donald Sutherland and Shirley Douglas on December 21, 1966. His given name actually derives from another man's pseudonym: when his father, Donald Sutherland, was acting in Italian horror movie "Il castello dei morti vivi", the film's Italian director, Lorenzo Sabatini, was using the alias Warren Kiefer. Sutherland is the grandson of Canadian Member of Parliament for the old riding of Burnaby—Coquitlam in British Columbia, and creator of Canadian medicare Tommy Douglas, who was in 2004 voted by CBC viewers as The Greatest Canadian. After his parents split up, Sutherland moved with his mother to Toronto, Ontario, Canada. As a result, he holds both Canadian and British passports. He was famously engaged to Julia Roberts, who broke off the engagement weeks before the wedding to date Sutherland's former friend Jason Patric. From 1988-1990, Kiefer was married to actress Camelia Ortiz Kath, widow of original Chicago guitarist, Terry Kath, and they had a child, Sarah Jude, together, before they ended up divorcing. Sutherland dropped out of high school at the age of 15 to live with a friend and take up acting. He later attended Martingrove Collegiate Institute. Sutherland is an accomplished musician, but this is mainly a hobby as he considers acting his primary career. He owns a recording label, Ironworks Records, with friend and business partner Jude Cole, as well as a production company, East Side Entertainment. Sutherland was originally signed to play his own grandfather Tommy Douglas in a 2005 Canadian miniseries. However, he had to pull out due to conflicts with the fourth season of 24. He is the narrator for Bank of America, Verizon, Apple, Intel, and Ford Canada television commercials. Sutherland's 24-based fame extends to Japan where he reprised his role as Agent Jack Bauer to be the spokesman for Calorie Mate Japan, a nutritional supplement brand. He famously attacked a Christmas Tree in London during the Christmas hiatus of Day 5 of "24", while he was Tour Manager of Rocco DeLuca and the Burden's 4 city European Tour. The event, along with the tour, was filmed for the documentary "I Trust You to Kill Me." In 2007, East Side Entertainment entered a production deal with The SciFi Channel and Twentieth Century Fox Television to produce Phenomenon, a fast-moving and enigmatic thriller, following a crack team of experts, led by a mysterious young female prodigy, as they investigate bizarre and supernatural anomalies of nature. Sutherland will serve as Executive Producer and a pilot will shoot in late 2007. On September 25, 2007 Sutherland was arrested on misdemeanor drunk driving charges in Los Angeles, testing over the legal blood alcohol limit, and was released on $25,000 bail. He later pleaded guilty to the charge and was sentenced to 48 days in jail. Initially, he had opted to serve 18 days of the sentence during 24's winter hiatus, but with the delay of Season 7, he served the entire sentence in full, beginning his jail sentence on December 5, 2007. Kiefer was also to be brought up on assault charges, but the charges were later dropped. Selected filmography of 24.]] * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * Mirrors (2008) * I Trust You to Kill Me (2006) * The Sentinel (2006) * The Wild '' (2006) * ''Taking Lives (2004) * Phone Booth (2003) * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) * Desert Saints (2002) * To End All Wars (2001) * After Alice (1999) * Eye of the Killer (1999) * Woman Wanted (1999) * A Soldier's Sweetheart (1998) * Dark City (1998) * A Time to Kill (1996) * Freeway (1996) * An Eye for an Eye (1996) * The Cowboy Way (1994) * The Three Musketeers (1993) * The Vanishing (1993) * Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me (1992) * A Few Good Men (1992) * Young Guns II (1990) * Flatliners (1990) * Renegades (1989) * Young Guns (1988) * The Lost Boys (1987) * Stand By Me (1986) * The Bay Boy (1984) * Max Dugan Returns (1983) Television appearances * "The Simpsons" (2007) (twice, see Jack Bauer in other media) * "Avatar: The Last Airbender" (2006) * "24" (2001-present) * "Watership Down" (1999) * "Saturday Night Live" (1991) * "Amazing Stories" (1984) 24-related appearances * Sutherland provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** "Day 2: 3:00am-4:00am" (with Joel Surnow) ** "Day 3: 3:00pm-4:00pm" (with Howard Gordon) ** "Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am" (with Jon Cassar and Howard Gordon) ** "Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am" (with Howard Gordon) ** 24: Redemption (with Jon Cassar and Howard Gordon) * 24: Exposed, Season 2 DVD * 24: On the Loose, Season 3 DVD * Boys and Their Toys, Season 3 DVD * Webcast Diaries, Season 6 DVD * ''24'' and the War on Terror: Can Truth Learn from Fiction?, 24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD * Blood Never Dry: Child Soldiers in Africa, 24: Redemption DVD * ''24'' in 24 External links * *Kiefer Sutherland Fan Site *Random Jack Bauer Facts *Kiefer Sutherland "24" Photo Gallery de:Kiefer Sutherland es:Kiefer Sutherland fr:Kiefer Sutherland nl:Kiefer Sutherland Category:Actors Category:Main stars Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Redemption actors Category:Season 2 crew Category:Season 3 crew Category:Season 4 crew Category:Season 5 crew Category:Season 6 crew Category:Redemption crew Category:Season 7 crew Category:The Game voice actors Category:Season 8 actors Sutherland, Kiefer